homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102915 - "Bros" before Aliens
10:14 -- angryGardener AG began pestering cascadingCourtier CC at 22:14 -- 10:14 AG: Dude 10:14 AG: It's fucking hell down here 10:14 AG: I punched a five year old child and threw him out my window not too long ago 10:15 CC: Okay, what the fuck? 10:15 AG: My Grandpa is beating the shit out of raiders on my front lawn 10:15 AG: There are almost ten dead bodies on my front lawn as well 10:16 CC: Holy shit 10:16 CC: I figured there'd be riots, but damn 10:16 AG: It's like Mad Max down here 10:16 AG: It's fucked up 10:17 AG: My neighbor is, OH MY GOD 10:17 AG: THAT'S DISGUSTING 10:17 AG: I REALLY NEED TO GET INTO THE GAME 10:19 CC: Okay, I am so sorry 10:19 AG: Sorry does not make up for the fact that- HOLY SHIT 10:19 AG: WHAT THE FUCK EVEN IS THAT? 10:19 AG: OH MY GOD 10:19 AG: I AM IN HELL 10:20 AG: WHERE ARE YOU NYARLA? 10:20 CC: Things are going to shit on both sides 10:21 AG: What's happening at your end? 10:21 CC: Jack killed Aaisha 10:21 CC: And then brought her back by rewinding time 10:21 CC: And then killed Libby 10:21 CC: Er, I thought he did 10:21 AG: I know 10:21 AG: Kyle told me 10:21 AG: But 10:22 AG: Are you sure? 10:22 CC: She's actually alive 10:22 CC: Thanks goodness 10:22 AG: What if that Jack was a fake Jack? 10:22 CC: Not 10:22 CC: Jack is definitely Jack 10:22 CC: And an evil twink 10:23 AG: I don't think Jack would do this 10:23 CC: JACK FUCKING DID THIS 10:23 AG: THIS IS JUST A FUCKING SMEAR CAMPAIGN 10:23 CC: I saw this happen with my own two eyes 10:23 CC: Do not take his side 10:24 CC: For your sake 10:24 AG: You guys just wanna make him look bad 10:24 CC: He shoved and umbrella down my matesprites throat and opened it! 10:24 CC: Laughed about it 10:24 CC: Killed our best chance at even surviving this thing 10:24 AG: You're lying 10:25 AG: You are lying, I know it 10:25 CC: You're almost better off with those meteors than in here 10:25 CC: I swear to god 10:25 CC: No 10:25 CC: HE's god 10:25 AG: Then why the fuck would he use Pesterchum? 10:26 AG: Why doesn't he just talk to me telepathically or something 10:26 AG: WHY? 10:26 CC: What makes you think all aliens have telepathy 10:26 CC: I only know one person who has that 10:26 CC: Aside from me 10:27 CC: but mine isn't really telepathy 10:27 CC: You're the one that wasp bullshitting me about humans having powers 10:27 AG: What? 10:27 CC: How would you know anything about them 10:27 CC: Wings and laser vision? 10:27 AG: I never did that 10:27 AG: I never said shit 10:28 AG: I just showed you Star Wars and left 10:28 AG: I also totally made you cry 10:28 CC: you also bought into Jack 10:28 CC: I thought you were smarter than that 10:28 CC: So much for being the human leader 10:28 AG: Okay, you know fine 10:29 AG: I'm just kinda stressed and I really don't want anymore shit put on me 10:29 CC: You'll be brought in 10:29 CC: But I swear to god, Mike 10:30 CC: ME 10:30 CC: Because I will be a God soon 10:30 AG: REALLY? 10:30 CC: that if you join Jack, I will have no choice 10:30 CC: But to kill you 10:30 AG: Fuck you 10:30 AG: I'm out 10:30 AG: Gotta deal with some raiders 10:30 AG: Bye 10:30 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering cascadingCourtier CC at 22:30 -- Category:Mike Category:Nyarla